worldjerkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tylonians
Coming from the convoluted OP quadrant of the galaxy, we have Tylonians, the blue gigahuman star trek race of the week who can perform "godly feets" with their psionic powers! Jokes aside, there's a lot of issues here, primarily being OP. There's basically no drawbacks for this species whatsoever, as it is obviously a self insert for the author to feel more powerful. They've got it all, technology, biology, and psionics. Including manipulation of the very fabric of reality. Balanced, indeed, and they give birth 5 at a time so there's definitely tons of them scattered about the galaxy. Why would you make a species so brokenly powerful? Let alone make them this uninteresting. Also probably caters to the author's amazon fetish, though there's hardly any notes on their culture or state. Original text The Tylons, officially refered to as Tylonians are a genetically engineered humanoid mammal-amphibian species that hails from a now destroyed Waterworld known as Altonoch in the Atrix Binary Star system, located in the Andromeda galaxy. They stand at approximately from 7 to 9 feet tall, with their skin pigmentation varying between blue, yellow, and green hues, with some rare albino cases. They have noseless faces that are replaced with a hard nasal bone that channels the nasal canals just below the corners of the eyes. The eyes themselves are almost entirely large black pupils, giving them high resolution perfiral vision. Their hands have 3 fingers and a thumb each, while each foot has 4 toes. Due to the current, radioactively volatile nature of their home planet, the Tylons have an engineered genome that provides them with a natural resistance to radiation of up to 10 Sv (which is fatal for a human in between 30 minutes to 14 Earth days) and are capable of surviving up to 20 minutes in a vacuum without needing a space suit (using a sealed respirator mask over the face). Additional genetic upgrades include a secondary heart for faster blood flow, and a terciary lung as a toxin filter and additional air storage. Further genetic additions are seen in the much deadlier Black Guard, such as modified sleep cycles and hypersensitive ear drums. The heavy gravitational pull of Altonoch (which is 2.5 times larger than Earth) should have made the Tylonians shorter, instead, they made themselves taller during the early years since the destruction of Altonoch, with a significantly higher muscle density, as their growth hormones are significantly more active than that of other races, however, better managed, as the strength of their internal organs are well maintained by the increasing blood levels of a growing Tylon. And due to them being well proportioned for their vast height, their muscular structure is evenly built, giving them a massive advantage in physical strength. Tylons are conceived through a mammal equivalent version of intercourse. However, unlike other mammals who give birth to 1 child on average, Tylon females give birth to at least 5, who leave the walls of the womb at around 4 months, at which point their growth drastically slows down. It takes 50 years before a Tylon is considered an adult, and they will live up to 300-320 years before they commit ritualistic suicide to make way for the next generation, an old cultural norm dating back to the Ascended Empire. Tylons have minor Telepathic capabilities, or what they refer to as, Psi, making them capable of communicating with each other through direct, immediate thoughts rather than speech, though such form of communication is only used for private conversations that the involved parties don't want to be heard. It is also used in the Tylon military as a form of comms during Communication Silence. More Psionically powerful individuals are capable of moving objects, mind control, and in extreme cases manipulate the fabric of reality. Because of their large size, Tylons tend to have issues finding decent full cover in combat in environments built or designed for smaller xenos, as well finding small corridors to be claustrophobic and difficult to navigate. To them, a human high ceiling, is quite low also, forcing them to arch their back in a hunchback-esque manner. Category:Unironic Category:R/worldbuilding trash